Sedução
by Beh Alisson
Summary: Edward Cullen conhece a relutância de Isabella em aceitar os desejos que são uma parte dela. Mas Bella deve aceitar esses desejos por si mesma. Edward a desafia a seduzi-lo. Mas será que Isabella é mais audaz do que Edward imaginava?
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: Sedução**_

**Autor: Lora Leigh**

**Adaptação: Alisson/Babi**

**Shipper: Edward/Bella, ...  
Gênero: Romance, Universo Alternativo, lemons  
Censura: PG-17  
**

**  
****Sinopse:**

**Edward Cullen conhece a relutância de Isabella em aceitar os desejos que são uma parte dela. Desejos que ele vê espreitando nas mais escuras profundidades de seus olhos. Mas Bella deve aceitar esses desejos por si mesma.**

**Em um golpe audaz e arriscado, Edward a desafia a seduzi-lo. Desafia-a a aceitar suas necessidades, a superar seus próprios limites.**

**Ela deve convencê-lo. Deve querer arriscar seu coração, toda sua alma, para conseguir o prêmio último. Mas será que Isabella é mais audaz do que Edward imaginava?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Prólogo**_

Edward tinha jurado que Isabella viria a ele. Não passaria agonizantes meses tratando cuidadosamente de fazê-la entrar em uma relação que ela tinha declarado que nunca toleraria. Em troca ele trataria de seduzi-la para que a aceitasse.

Depois de que o irmão de Edward, Jacob, morreu, ele se tinha feito indispensável para ela. Estava em sua casa freqüentemente, arrumando isto ou aquilo, só conversando ou vendo filmes até altas horas da noite. Apesar das aparências, Isabella era uma pessoa cautelosa, bem consciente de quão fácil podia ser ferida, do fraco que era fisicamente. Por isso tinha deduzido, seu irmão tinha sido ainda mais bastardo do que tinha imaginado alguma vez.

Jacob a tinha prejudicado do pior modo possível. Isabella podia ter superado o abuso físico. Simplesmente poderia haver partido. Mas tinha sido o sistemático abuso psicológico e verbal o que tinha estado perto de destruí-la.

— Foi um lindo casamento. — Isabella caiu em cima dele quando ele a ajudou a entrar na casa.

A cerimônia de casamento de James e Ella a tinha emocionado e a feito pensar. Sentou-se na limusine a caminho de casa tranqüila, um pouco triste, olhando fixamente pela janela enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a parte superior de seu farto decote que o encaixe de seu vestido de cor nata revelava. Essa ação tinha causado que seu pênis se inchasse, endurecendo-se com uma necessidade atormentadora.

O irmão de Edward, James, casou-se com sua melhor amiga depois de quase dez anos de esperar com impaciência a que Ella se sentisse tentada pela sexualidade que lhe oferecia.

—Bom, não foi muito larga, pelo menos. — Edward a aproximou dele, conduzindo-a a sala de estar, desfrutando de seu suave peso contra seu flanco.

A lisa seda de seu vestido se deslizou por suas mãos, e quando ele a sentou no sofá, a prega se deslizou justo por debaixo da entre perna de suas calcinhas. Também de seda de cor nata. Ele apostava que era uma tanga.

—Beijou a noiva. — Seu comentário fez que ele levantasse suas sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Ele tinha beijado à noiva. Demorada e profundamente, para sua completa surpresa e sobressaltada excitação.

—Sim, o fiz. — Ele se ajoelhou diante dela, tirando os sapatos de salto alto de seus pequenos pés.

—Isso foi tão decadente — suspirou ela — Beijá-la dessa forma, com a língua. Excitá-la.

Ele sufocou sua risada.

—Esse era o objetivo — lhe sussurrou enquanto lhe massageava as leves veias nos lados de seu pé.

Ela franziu os lábios. Tinha uma expressão intrigante, e a utilizava freqüentemente.

— Prometo não beijar Ella outra vez. — Sua mão acariciou sua panturrilha quando sentiu seu corpo tremer ligeiramente.

— Sax a fodeu. Ele estava nas bodas, é obvio. — Ela o olhou com olhos semicerrados, descontente. — Eu sabia que ela não poderia resistir. Rendeu-se muito facilmente.

Parecia zangada com Ella, embora Edward soubesse que estava mais que contente de que sua amiga tivesse encontrado finalmente alguma felicidade.

— Você, é obvio, seria mais difícil de convencer? — perguntou ele, cuidando de manter sua voz serena, a mão em sua panturrilha confortando-a mais que excitando-a.

Ela o olhou duramente.

— Eu não sou tão fácil.

Estava seguro como o inferno que era verdade. Ele murmurou palavras de consolo massageando seu pé, consciente de como os saltos lhe teria feito doer os pés.

— Não sou sua irmã. — Ela retirou o pé de seu afeto, apartando-o furiosamente. — Deixa de me tratar como tal.

— Segue agindo assim e te colocarei sobre os meus joelhos e te darei umas palmadas em seu traseiro. — Ele voltou a tomar o pé. — Agora o que é que está te deixando tão transtornada? Pensei que estava feliz por Ella.

— Estou. — Ela fez outra careta olhando-o enigmaticamente.

— Então qual é seu problema? — perguntou outra vez.

— Nunca me beijaste assim — disse finalmente, suas bochechas vermelhas pelo rubor. — Por que nunca o fez?

Seus olhos cor avelã, olharam-no com frustração e excitação. Seu suave cabelo marrom-avermelhado caía em cascata ao redor de sua cara, com ondas acesas que tentavam a suas mãos coloca-las detrás de suas avermelhadas bochechas.

Ele apertou seus lábios. Seus seios se moviam rapidamente sob seu vestido, seus mamilos duros, empurrando com impaciência no leve tecido. Ela permitiu que sua mão subisse, acariciando o interior de sua perna.

—Porque — sussurrou — nunca posso decidir onde pôr primeiro minha língua.

Ela piscou, com expressão confusa.

— O quê? — Sua pergunta era quase um grito afogado.

— Já me ouviu — Sua mão acariciava a sua coxa. — Tomo seus lábios e afundo minha língua em sua boca, Bella, ou a empurro tão profundo e com tanta força em sua vagina para absorver toda a doce nata que possa em minha boca? A decisão é tua.

Sua boca se abriu, suas coxas se esticaram. Ele olhou como ela lutava por respirar, tentando responder à excitação que ele viu surgir em seu olhar. Separou-lhe as coxas, seu pênis se ergueu com a visão do ponto úmido na seda de suas calcinhas. Fixou seu olhar nela.

—Quer isso, Bella? Minha boca sepultada em sua vagina, minha língua te levando ao orgasmo? — Suas coxas se abriram mais enquanto um gemido estrangulado saía sussurrado de sua garganta.

— Por favor — sussurrou ela, e seu pênis se elevou de alegria para logo palpitar desiludido quando ele fechou brandamente suas coxas.

— Recorde-me isso quando estiver sóbria, Bella. — Ele ficou de pé, apartando a vista de sua expressão sobressaltada. — Não te foderei estando bêbada. Quando estiver sóbria, me chame. Mas não te surpreenda se averiguar exatamente por que estava Sax nas bodas, e o que provavelmente esteja fazendo agora mesmo ao excitado corpo de sua amiga. Você não jogará comigo, Bella — lhe advertiu suavemente.

Ele se deu a volta, deixou o quarto e depois a casa. Se não o fizesse, sabia que a foderia, sabia que afundaria seu pênis tão profundo e com tanta força dentro dela que gritaria por seu orgasmo. E ele não podia. Ainda não. Ela não o tinha seduzido; ela não o queria o suficiente. Quando o fizesse, bem então, grunhiu, então lhe daria tudo o que alguma vez tinha sonhado que ela podia tomar.

Recorde-me isso quando estiver sóbria, Bella. As palavras ressonaram em sua cabeça. Você não jogará comigo, Bella.

Ela passou seus dedos inquietamente por seu cabelo castanho enquanto caminhava pela casa. Ele a tinha deixado horas antes, e agora estava sóbria, mas não podia encontrar a coragem para agarrar o maldito telefone. Estava aterrorizada.

Pensa que sou mau, a voz zombadora de seu marido morto ressonando a seu redor. Eu deveria te dar para o Edward provar, Bella. Deixar ele te compartilhar uma ou duas vezes com seus amigões. Talvez então me apreciasse mais. Ela se estremeceu. Na verdade, apreciava mais ao Jacob morto.

Sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto se movia na pequena cozinha. Ela estava livre de um Cullen e agora olhava a outro. Estava louca? E o que era pior, olhava ao Edward. O mesmo Edward que havia fodido à filha de sua melhor amiga. O mesmo Edward que tinha sido seu amigo durante os três últimos anos. Ela se estremeceu quando o pensamento se repetiu. Tinha que estar louca.

Edward era parte de um grupo muito restrito de homens. Tess, a filha de Ella, estava casada com um deles: Cole, o melhor amigo de Edward. Ela tinha entrado na casa de seu ex-marido para encontrar a sua filha deitada entre o Edward e Cole nas convulsões finais de um intenso ménage.

Isabella tinha sabido durante anos que Edward era parte desse grupo. Havia oito deles. Extremamente dominantes, homens carismáticos cujos desejos reconheciam poucos limites. Um de seus maiores desejos era o ménage. A completa rendição e submissão de seus amantes aos prazeres que eles podiam lhes brindar.

Ela parecia, também se tinha rendido finalmente. A mãe de Tess tinha estado ultrajada, furiosa quando acreditou que Edward era em realidade seu gêmeo, Jasper, fodendo a sua filha. Tornou-se quase louca pela dor. Amar a um desses homens era o inferno. Isabella sabia bem.

Por sorte, Jasper se tinha cansado de esperar e foi atrás de Alice de um modo que fez que se esquecesse de seu pouco desejo de lutar contra ele. Sax tinha sido a eleição do James para salvar o obstáculo sexual final com Ella: O ménage.

Isabella suspirou tristemente. Primeiro Tess e agora Ella. As duas pessoas que a conheciam mais, tinham começado uma relação que só tinha habitado os sonhos mais obscuros e mais luxuriosos de Isabella. As mesmas coisas que tinha feito que não aceitasse ao Edward, fazia tantos anos, em favor do que ela viu como o irmão mais seguro.

N/A: E aí pessoal, o que estão achando da historia?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1**_

Isabella saiu da cozinha para o quintal, sentou-se no balanço enquanto olhava como a tarde se acabava lentamente. Seu corpo ardia. Ela sabia como era Edward. Conhecia seus desejos e o que gostava. Não podia menos que sabê-lo. Jacob tinha sido completamente explícito em sua descrição deles.

Cruzou suas pernas enquanto a cadeira se movia suavemente com seu peso. O ritmo calmante normalmente aliviava sua tensão, mas esta noite só parecia provocá-la. Os suaves balanços daqui para lá faziam que sua vagina se apertasse pensando no Edward movendo-se entre suas coxas, seu pênis empurrando em sua vagina faminta, com o mesmo movimento lento, constante.

Ela tinha jurado que nunca permitiria ser compartilhada, ser usada pelo homem que amava. Recordava quando Jacob alegremente anunciou as preferências de seu irmão com o Edward sentado em sua mesa. Não é que Isabella não tivesse sido consciente delas.

Isabella tinha se sentido mortificada por seu bêbado anúncio, e mais que sobressaltada quando Edward se recostou em sua cadeira com aquela careta sardônica a sua boca e perguntou ao Jacob se ele tratava de assustar a Bella, ou convencê-la de participar. Foi então quando ela compreendeu que Jacob, também, tinha sido parte do estilo de vida que Edward desfrutava. Até que se casou com ela.

Ela suspirou cansadamente. Reviver o engano que tinha sido seu matrimônio não ia ajudar-lhe. Edward era seu problema agora, não Jacob. Edward e seu irmão eram como a noite e o dia. É obvio, ela o tinha sabido quando se casou com o Jacob. Esse foi seu engano. Ela tinha se casado com o que acreditava ser a alternativa mais segura. E o tinha aprendido bem, quase a gastos de sua prudência.

Mas nada disso solucionava seu problema presente. O problema era Edward Cullen e sua incrível teima. Chamá-lo quando estivesse sóbria. Ela soprou. Ela não tinha estado tão bêbada. Não era tão estúpida, para não saber por que Sax tinha estado com Ella e James durante sua noite de bodas.

Tess era mais que feliz em seu matrimônio com Cole. As mãos de Isabella se apertaram pelo ciúme enquanto pensava na outra mulher. Quantas vezes tinha estado Edward na cama de Tess no ano passado? Quantas vezes a fodeu enquanto Isabella despertava sonhando com seu toque. Tocando-se a si mesma porque Edward não tinha ido tocá-la.

Deus, estava demente. Tinha perdido a prudência. Ou a tinha?

Ela gemeu pela inutilidade de seu próprio argumento. Isto não importava, porque os fatos eram os fatos. Não havia nenhum modo de que pedisse ao Edward que a fodesse com outro homem. Não havia modo que ela pudesse seduzi-lo…

Então você é a dama do Edward. Isso lhe disse um dos homens nas bodas que se aproximaram dela. Posso ver por que ele está fora de circulação agora.

Edward tinha entrado em ação então, afastando-a do sorridente loiro que a olhava com perspicazes olhos verdes. Qual tinha sido seu nome? Franziu o cenho tratando de recordar. Emmett. Não era Emmett? Ele não tinha trabalhado no Delacourte, empresa onde Edward trabalhava, isso sabia. Edward tinha mencionado algo sobre computadores.

Estalou os dedos. Emmett McCarthy. Ele desenhou uma espécie de misteriosos programas de computador para o governo, se recordava corretamente. Certamente Edward não se teria aproximado já a alguém? O que eles faziam, vagabundar com suas cervejas e falar sobre quem foderia suas mulheres?

Sua cara avermelhou. Bom Deus, em que demônios se colocou? Não podia ele simplesmente fodê-la? Conformar-se-ia ela sozinha sendo fodida?

—Demônios — Ela saltou da cadeira e se moveu rapidamente ao único telefone dentro da casa. Tomando o da base marcou rapidamente o número de Edward.

—Sim, Bella —. Sua voz era sensual, lisa, como o chocolate. Ela tinha um vício pelo chocolate.

—Pediu ao Emmet McCarthy ajuda para foder-me? —perguntou diretamente. Confrontação direta nunca tinha sido seu forte.

O silêncio seguiu a sua brusca pergunta. O longo silêncio lhe fez começar a perguntar-se se lhe tinha desligado o telefone.

—Edward? — sua voz era aguda, mas seus joelhos se debilitaram.

— Não - respondeu finalmente. — Não exatamente. Está sóbria agora?

Havia uma sombra de preocupação em seu tom.

— Completamente — grunhiu ela, pensando que ele tinha sorte que não pudesse lhe lançar algo. — Como se sentiria, Edward, se eu me aproximasse de uma de minhas amigas para que ajudasse a foder-te?

Outro silêncio.

— A qual? — Havia curiosidade em sua voz? Ela quase golpeou o telefone contra a mesa pela irritação.

—É um pesado — acusou-o ela acaloradamente—. E eu mudei de opinião. Não quero transar com você, Edward. Em realidade, o senhor McCarthy pareceu bastante interessado — ela revisou suas unhas com cuidado enquanto considerava as possibilidades — Talvez ele não esteja interessado em compartilhar, depois de tudo?

Edward esclareceu sua garganta.

— Bella, eu em seu lugar não seguiria por esse caminho.

— Aposto que ele está interessado também —disse ela com interesse aparente —. Ouvi dizer que ele é magnífico na cama. Talvez o comprove. Boa noite, Edward. Beije-me o traseiro.

Desligou abruptamente. Maldito seja. Ela sabia que ele tinha falado com o Emmett. Devia tê-lo feito. Apertou os dentes, furiosa. Troyanos. Eram Troyanos, bem. Dores de cabeça Troyanos.

O telefone soou com uma nota áspera, estridente. Isabella se sobressaltou perante o som e antes de atendê-lo olhou o identificador de chamada, sabendo quem era.

— Sim, Edward? — saudou-o docemente.

— Farei algo mais que beijar o seu traseiro, Isabella — lhe prometeu ele, sua voz profunda, excitante — Deveria me conhecer melhor antes de me ameaçar, neném.

Ela sentiu como seu corpo tremia pela antecipação. Suas coxas apertadas, o calor líquido de sua vagina derramando-se dos lábios de sua vagina ante o profundo som de sua excitante voz. Ressonou através da linha, acariciando seus sentidos com erótico propósito.

—Te consiga uma vida — soprou ela — Eu não te fiz ameaça alguma Edward, eu fiz simplesmente uma declaração de intenções.

O silêncio chispou pela linha.

—Pensa que é tão valente — disse ele, com voz suave. Tão suave tão cheio de óbvio afeto, que ela sentiu como sua garganta se fechava pela emoção.

Ele podia lhe fazer isso tão facilmente. Pô-la furiosa, pronta para esfolá-lo vivo, para logo voltar-se tão suave, tão incrivelmente terno que ela queria derreter-se em um atoleiro de excitação a seus pés.

— Sou valente — lhe recordou ela, determinada a não deixar-se influenciar esta vez.

Ela ouviu seu suspiro, como se estivesse tratando de esconder sua incredulidade.

—Veremos — riu ele brandamente —. Não se preocupe, neném. Não te pressionarei. Quero-te, mas não tomarei nada que não queira dar. Está a salvo.

Ela franziu o cenho, mordendo-os lábios quando ouviu o arrependimento de sua voz. Esse era Edward. O pensamento esporeou sua mente. Seu coração. Ele sempre tinha tanto cuidado de assegurar-se que ninguém lhe fizesse mal; que sempre dava mais do que tomava. Fingiria ele querer afastá-la de algo que pudesse danificá-la? Ou tinha fingido que não a desejava para salvá-la de algo que ele acreditava que ela não podia conter? Com o Edward, tudo é possível.

— Você não me deseja — Ela lutou contra a amargura que fechava sua garganta. Estava aterrorizada por qual seria sua resposta.

— Bella, morro por foder-te — suspirou ele finalmente—. Quero-te tanto, maldita seja, que meu pênis está o bastante duro para cravar pregos. Mas não quero te ferir. Outra vez não, neném. E tenho medo de que minha necessidade te danifique. Se acalme, neném. Não se preocupe. Juro-lhe isso, ainda te amo.

Sua brusca mudança fez que as lágrimas enchessem seus olhos. Ele a desejava. Ela sabia que ele o fazia. Mas ela antes se condenaria que lhe rogar.

— Sabe, Edward, há momentos em que tenho vontade de te matar — disse bruscamente ela — O que te faz pensar que necessito de sua proteção?

—Bella …

— Acorda Edward. E veja se pode dormir sem enlouquecer. E enquanto o faz se lembre. Eu me ofereci. Não o farei outra vez. E eu também te amo ainda —. Ela compreendeu, justo nesse momento, o quanto amava realmente ao Edward.

Desligou o telefone rapidamente. Quando tocou momentos mais tarde, olhou-o com olhos entrecerrados. Ela era uma mulher, não uma menina, e a insistência de Edward em tratá-la com luvas de seda alteravam seus nervos. Era tempo de lhe mostrar…

Ela sorriu lentamente. Sim, definitivamente era tempo para lhe mostrar que ele não era o único que sabia seduzir. Ela podia jogar esse jogo bastante bem, e ele estava a ponto de aprender essa lição rapidamente.

* * *

**N/T: Pessoal, nenhuma review???**

**Como vou saber se estão gostando ou não da historia??? :(**

**Espero reviews para postar o proximo capitulo**

**Espero que gostem deste.**

**beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2**_

Isabella se negou a deixar que os nervos ou o medo influíssem na sua decisão. O tempo que tinha passado casada com Jacob tinha reprimido sua natural sensibilidade, seu amor pela vida, e ela sabia. Depois do primeiro mês, ele tinha rechaçado tocá-la. Ele tinha quebrado causticamente sua confiança em si mesma e em sua sexualidade. Nada do que ela fazia podia agradá-lo. Cada toque foi estudado em busca de falhas e deficiências.

E ele não tinha sido gentil em sua falta de desejo por ela. Tinha dito freqüentemente, e com cruel ênfase no fato de que era por sua culpa. Não tinha desfrutado ele do sexo antes dela, gritava-lhe. Ela destruía sua virilidade, destruindo suas vidas com suas ineptas respostas. Que homem poderia querê-la? Que homem poderia desejá-la com as faltas que seu corpo tinha? Seus peitos eram muito grandes. Suas pernas muito curtas. Seu cabelo muito fino. A lista seguia sem cessar.

É obvio, ela sabia, intelectualmente, que ele estava louco. Os homens a tinham achado desejável antes de Jacob. Mas a incapacidade de satisfazer a seu marido, ouvindo diariamente sua lista de defeitos, tinha prejudicado algo dentro dela. Se não podia agradar a seu marido, como poderia, alguma vez, esperar agradar a alguém mais?

O ciclo quase a tinha destruído. Ter convidado Edward a casa freqüentemente, lhe lançando suas preferências sexuais na cara, para depois, uma vez que seu irmão se foi, entrar cruelmente em detalhes sobre o pouco que ela poderia agradar a um homem com os gostos do Edward, isto, quase a tinha destruído.

Ela tinha pagado o preço máximo pelo seu medo da sexualidade de Edward. Tinha sido esse temor que a tinha conduzido aos braços de seu irmão. Um homem que tinha acreditado ser mais suave, menos inclinado a dominar e exigir sua submissão sexual. Sexualmente, Jacob tinha exigido o preço supremo. Ele não tinha querido a submissão; ele tinha querido algo muito menos suave. Escravidão sexual.

Ela se estremeceu quando alisou as meias de seda em suas pernas e ajustou as pontas elásticas antes de levantar-se para observar o efeito no espelho de corpo inteiro. O prendedor de seda negro e a tanga contrastavam brandamente com sua pele cremosa. Ela entrecerrou os olhos, passando sua mão sobre seu abdômen plano, logo a subindo até seus peitos plenos.

Sob a seda de seu sutiã, seus mamilos formavam um pico, fazendo que o pequeno anel de ouro que os perfurava exercesse um erótico peso na sensível ponta. Entre suas coxas, um piercing perfurava o capuz de seus clitóris, e o peso ali a conduzia à loucura com a sensação acrescentada do prazer.

Ela estava molhada, tão úmida e quente logo que podia estar de pé. A seda de sua tanga estava úmida de necessidade, a áspera textura contra os nus lábios de sua vagina aumentando sua excitação.

Maldição, a cera que Rosalie lhe tinha recomendado tinha doído como um inferno a primeira vez. Mas como sua amiga havia predito, cada sessão era menos dolorosa. A recompensa tinha sido assombrosa. Ela amava estar nua. Adorava como aumentava sua confiança sexual, o assombroso sentido de liberdade e acrescentou sensibilidade, que a tinha ajudado a curar uma parte de seu orgulho ferido depois da morte de Jacob.

Não é que outro homem a houvesse tocado ali. Até agora, não tinha encontrado a coragem de liberar-se de seus próprios medos e tentá-lo. Se Edward a encontrava fraca, a destruiria. Mas tinha que saber. Tinha que averiguar se era o suficiente mulher para suportar a arrogante, carismática sexualidade do homem que a tinha fascinado durante anos.

Ela sabia o que ele quereria finalmente. Sabia por seus próprios sonhos, suas próprias fantasias, que se aproximava do ponto onde não teria nenhum controle sobre elas. Olhou-se nos olhos no cristal do espelho. Era pervertida? Depravada? Havia sentido que o era, anos atrás, quando descobriu pela primeira vez os Troyanos e suas práticas sexuais. Quando tinha compreendido pela primeira vez que estava tão desejosa e tão apaixonada por um dos jogadores principais do grupo que sabia que poderia e quereria, se ele o pedisse, participar de seus jogos.

Mordeu seu lábio, lutando contra seus próprios medos e a moral que lhe tinham ensinado em sua juventude. Infernos, tinha quebrado cada regra que sua mãe tinha tratado de inculcar em sua cabeça sobre o sexo e seu corpo. Por que deveria ser este algo diferente? Se ele a amasse…

— OH Deus. Estou louca — Se lançou sobre a cama.

Ela sabia que Edward a queria. Ele tinha que fazê-lo. Ocupou-se dela durante quase três anos. Tinha escutado sua raiva e pranto durante aqueles primeiros dias quando a culpa pela morte de Jacob tinha pesado em sua alma. Havia-a protegido, contendo seu desejo por ela, e ela sabia que ele a tinha desejado. Não havia forma de ocultar a ereção que viu em suas calças durante estas noites.

Ela o amava. Sempre o tinha feito. Sabia que sempre o faria. Mas poderia fazer isto? Poderia seduzi-lo?

Ela girou sua cabeça, olhando o vestido que tinha apoiado na cama antes. Era sexy sem ser ordinário. A seda negra se aferraria a suas curvas, sem ser abertamente visível. O decote deixava ver grande parte de seus seios. A saia chegava justa sobre seus joelhos. Os saltos negros eram altos, e completamente femininos.

Um «vestido para o êxito, para lhes nocautear» justo o necessário para dirigir-se diretamente aos escritórios do Delacourte Electronics e seduzir a um dos vice-presidentes. E tinha a razão perfeita para entrar. A carta que tinha chegado essa manhã por correio. Outra das dívidas secretas de Jacob.

Suspirou profundamente, reunindo coragem, antes de mover-se para a cama e recolher o vestido. Terminou de vestir-se rapidamente, sabendo que sua valentia minguava. Os insultos de Jacob voltaram para sua mente quando se passou o vestido pela cabeça.

Seus peitos eram muito grandes, ele havia dito. Ela alisou suas mãos sobre os montículos cheios. O tamanho C das taças de seu sutiã sustentava bem a carne. Não é que o necessitasse. Ao menos ainda. Estavam firmes e cheios, mas Edward tinha mãos grandes. Ela fechou seus olhos agradando ante o pensamento. E gostava de olhar seus peitos… demônios, ele o fazia freqüentemente. E seus olhares sempre eram quentes e cheios de luxúria.

Não era muito alta. Outra das queixas de Jacob. Nunca esteve o bastante molhada, nunca provocava o suficiente. Deus, ela estava tão molhada agora que se sentiu como se fora a afogar-se em seu próprio desejo.

Ele estava equivocado. Escovou seu cabelo rapidamente, olhando os fios de seda enquanto se frisavam ao redor de seus ombros em uma cascata de ouro avermelhado. Sem muita maquiagem. Não necessitava muito, e raramente colocava. Não queria ver-se como uma sedutora, mas queria seduzir.

Estava umedecida, maquiada e perfumada da cabeça aos pés. Vestida e pronta e muito nervosa duas horas mais tarde quando entrou na ante-sala de Edward. A cabeça de Rosalie se levantou, seus olhos azuis se alargaram enquanto um sorriso satisfeito cruzava seus lábios. Isabella rezou para não ruborizar-se.

— Deveria ter minha hora de almoço agora? — a secretária arrastou as palavras com diversão enquanto se recostava na cadeira e observava a Isabella atravessar a sala.

Isabella inspirou fortemente.

— Rápido, me diga outra vez... o que era Jacob?

Rosalie franziu o cenho.

— Um pênis andante? — perguntou ela enquanto olhava Isabella atentamente. — Não diga que vai atrás do irmão agora? Vamos, Bells — ela fez rodar seus olhos em tom zombador. — Ele é uma bomba de tempo andante. Quando conseguir te agarrar não te deixará ir.

Isabella suspirou com alívio.

— Bom, ao menos não o chamou pênis caminhante.

Rosalie riu, embora o som fosse tranqüilo e cheio de diversão.

— Uma ereção caminhante, mas que ao menos pode ser útil.

— Está sozinho? — Isabella assinalou a porta fechada.

Rosalie olhou a porta enquanto se levantava.

— Só e de mau humor, acredite — sorriu enquanto recolhia a bonita bolsa sobre sua mesa. — E estou pronta para o almoço agora. Entre e diga-lhe que o verei amanhã.

Isabella fez uma careta.

— Um almoço comprido, Rose. Ele vai te despedir.

A outra mulher soprou.

— Não tenho tanta sorte. Mantenha-o ocupado e nunca sentirá minha falta — piscou os olhos provocativamente enquanto saía do escritório.

Isabella ficou de pé, mais ou menos abandonada, no meio da recepção. Maldita Rosalie. Ao menos poderia haver ficado perto para salvá-la se as coisas ficavam muito quentes.

— Rosalie, onde demônios esta essa estimativa de custos… — Edward abriu de repente sua porta e contemplou Isabella com surpresa. — Aonde infernos ela foi desta vez?

— Foi almoçar - Isabella não ia mencionar o fato de que sua secretária não voltaria até na próxima manhã.

Ele resmungou uma maldição enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam sobre ela. Ele tomou nota do vestido negro, os saltos, e Isabella observou fascinada enquanto a sensualidade enchia sua expressão. Ele passou de ser formoso, enigmaticamente perigoso, a pirata sexual em uns segundos. Ela lutou por conter o tremor em suas pernas quando levantou sua mão, mostrando o motivo de estar ali.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Outra?

Isabella se encolheu de ombros.

— Não é tão ruim quanto as outras, mas necessitarei de seus advogados para negociar os pagamentos…

Ele soprou.

— Entra aqui. Não vou falar disto de pé.

Ele se deu a volta e desapareceu dentro de seu escritório. Isabella o seguiu devagar.

Quando ela entrou no grande escritório, jogou uma olhada ao acerto de assentos na esquina. Ele estava sentado em uma das esquinas de um grande sofá de couro que havia ali, fechando o que seja no que tinha estado trabalhando em seu laptop antes de afastá-lo.

— Sente-se. — Ele assinalou a seu lado enquanto a observava caminhar para ele.

A intensidade escura em seus olhos verdes não tinha trocado. Ele parecia preparado para foder, e Isabella esteve de repente mais nervosa do que podia recordar ter estado em sua vida.

Ela se sentou na borda do sofá, lhe entregando o envelope cuidadosamente.

— Se pudesse estabelecer um cronograma de pagamentos…

— Estou seguro que tem suficiente para cobri-lo — Ele tomou o envelope e tirou o documento de dentro. — Jacob era estúpido mas eu não. Suas ações na companhia estão seguras, Bella.

Essas ações a tinham mantido solvente apesar da morte de Jacob e de quão rápido ele tinha esvaziado as contas de ambos durante seu matrimônio. Edward nunca tinha localizado o dinheiro, mas ao menos ela não tinha sofrido pelo roubo.

O silêncio encheu o quarto durante longos momentos enquanto ele lia a carta.

— Estúpido bastardo — resmungou quando lançou o papel sobre a mesa. — Tem sorte de estar morto. O teria matado eu mesmo depois disto. Não se preocupe por isso. Farei que o contador se ocupe disso amanhã.

— Deveria conter meus gastos por um tempo? — Perguntou-lhe ela com cuidado. — Não quero acrescentar nenhum problema, Edward.

Sua boca se torceu com um pequeno sorriso.

— Investi seu dinheiro sabiamente, Bella. Estás bem. Não se preocupe.

Ela se perguntou se ele alguma vez se cansava de cuidar dela. A partir do momento que chegaram as notícias de que Jacob tinha morrido em um acidente de carro, Edward tinha estado ali. Encarregou-se do enterro, das horrendas notícias do montante das dívidas. Tudo. E ele se encarregou dela após.

Ela sorriu nervosamente, perguntando-se que demônios se supunha que devia fazer agora? Como se seduzia a um homem como Edward? Daria-lhe algo, sabia, mas a que preço para si mesma? Como podia estar segura que ela era o que ele queria? Que ele podia amá-la?

Ela se encolheu de ombros nervosamente.

— Pensei em ir ao clube hoje para o almoço.

— Te afaste de McCarthy, Bella — lhe advertiu ele brandamente enquanto se girava para ela, seus olhos ardendo de irritação. Deus, isso ciúmes? — Digo-lhe isso, não me pressione.

Seus olhos se alargaram pela surpresa um segundo antes que lhe franzisse o cenho. Seu olhar se estreitou, a sensualidade competia com um brilho dominante que fez que seu estômago se apertasse com nervos.

— Não mencionei seu nome, Edward.

— Ambos sabemos que ele provavelmente estará ali — disse ele — Está jogando com fogo. Deixei-a te afastar de mim uma vez, Bella. Não te deixarei fazê-lo outra vez.

Ela quis lhe golpear. Outra vez ele tinha muito pouco sentido.

— Edward, não tinha nenhuma intenção de ver Emmett hoje ou alguma vez. Não é minha culpa que desse a impressão a ele que poderia te ajudar a foder-me. E em realidade, o que te deu essa impressão?

Ela estava zangada agora. Podia sentir suas veias palpitar com o pulso do sangue, o calor que enchia sua cara.

— Está me pressionando outra vez, Bella — grunhiu ele — Não é sábio tentar um homem faminto, neném. Segue-o fazendo-o e pode obter mais do que pode desejar, e ambos sabemos que não está pronta para isso.

Ela estava pronta para ele. Estava pronta para viver sua vida novamente e encontrar a felicidade que se negou durante tanto tempo.

— Pronta para que? — respondeu-lhe, seus punhos apertados agora — Pronta para ser tocada? Para ser uma mulher de troca? Sinto muito, Edward, você está fora de forma. Estou mais que pronta para isto. Uma pena que você não está.

Ela se moveu para saltar do sofá, para deixar o escritório, para ir-se a casa e gritar e amaldiçoá-lo como tinha feito mais vezes das que podia contar já. Infelizmente, Edward não parecia preparado para deixá-la ir.

Antes de que pudesse fazer mais que ofegar, o braço dele se enroscou ao redor dela, girando-a antes de pressioná-la contra as almofadas do sofá. O vestido subiu por suas coxas enquanto a levantava ela olhava para ele com surpresa e ele não ajudou muito quando pressionou uma dura coxa entre as suas.

— Ah, Bella — disse ele, sua voz suave, cheia de profundo desejo — Estou mais que preparado para que seja uma mulher. Mas está realmente pronta para ser minha mulher?

Não lhe deu possibilidade de responder. Seus lábios baixaram aos seus em um beijo que fez sacudi-la da cabeça aos dedos do pé. Suas mãos apertaram seus ombros enquanto ela lutava por impedir que seus sentidos se cambaleassem, mas não havia nenhuma escapatória do fogo que ele acendeu dentro dela.

Suas grandes mãos emolduraram sua cara, empurrando em seu cabelo, mantendo-a quieta enquanto sua língua invadia sua boca com fome decadente. Enroscou-se ao redor da sua própria, tentando-a, provando-a enquanto a acariciava entrando e saindo, imitando um ato sexual.

Ela se arqueou em seus braços, indefesa agora, transbordando de prazer que seus lábios e língua lhe deram quando ele dominou o beijo. Sua cabeça se inclinou, seus lábios se inclinaram contra os seus enquanto ele gemia profundamente em sua boca e uma mão se movia para sustentar a plenitude de seu peito.

Isabella permaneceu quieta. Era muito grande, como Jacob tinha jurado?

Antes que o pensamento terminasse Edward tinha baixado o zíper do vestido, baixando-o devagar por seus ombros enquanto seus lábios se moviam a seu pescoço, sua respiração áspera, pesada, enquanto ele começava a traçar um caminho a seu peito direito.

— Edward — sussurrou seu nome enquanto lutava por respirar. As sensações que se balançavam por seu corpo eram intensas, destruindo sua mente, e ele não tinha feito realmente nada ainda.

— Maldição — Ele se deteve ante a taça de seu prendedor, respirando duro e pesado enquanto lutava por um controle que ela não queria que ele mantivesse. — Bella. Não assim — sussurrou ele, mas seus dedos acariciaram seu mamilo, fazendo-a arquear-se pela deliciosa necessidade.

— Por quê? — o medo golpeando-a como garras muito afiadas — O que fiz de errado, Edward?

Sua cabeça se elevou lentamente. O olhar em seus olhos fez que apertasse as coxas, que sua vagina derramasse mais desse líquido quente em uma demanda primitiva. Suas bochechas estavam sensualmente ruborizadas, seus olhos de um brilhante verde escuro e tão quentes como a luxúria da mesma.

— Faz muitas coisas bem — Ele tratou de rir, mas soou mas bem como um gemido forçado, pensou Isabella.

Seu olhar foi à carne de seus peitos, seus dedos a acariciaram quase com pesar enquanto ele levantava o olhar outra vez.

—Sabe o que acontecerá — sussurrou ele — Não quero te fazer mal, Isabella. Preocupo-me muito por ti para te machucar alguma vez. Mas sabe o que quererei.

— E só o que você quer importa? — perguntou-lhe ela.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto se afastava dela rapidamente, como se pensasse que se não parasse agora, não o faria nunca. Ela se sentou mais devagar, olhando enquanto ele baixava o olhar para ela, respirando duro, pesado.

— Não, Bella, isso não é tudo o que importa — lhe informou com impaciência — Se fosse assim, eu estaria em sua cama agora em vez de lutando contra uma ereção que nunca parece desaparecer.

O olhar dela se desviou para seus quadris. Ela lutou por respirar. Não, não havia forma de esconder isso. Estava grosso e comprido, apertando exigentemente contra suas calças.

— Maldição, deveria estar, pelo menos, assustada — grunhiu ele quando se sentou cuidadosamente na cadeira grande frente ao sofá.

— Não estou com medo de você, Edward — Ela permitiu que um sorriso curvasse seus lábios enquanto se endireitava o vestido para logo estirar o braço para trás para pôr o fechamento em seu lugar.

Ela era muito consciente de que Edward olhava cada movimento que fazia quando se arqueou para agarrar o pequeno fechamento e subi-lo devagar.

— Pode fazê-lo? — perguntou-lhe, e ela soube que não falava do fechamento.

Ela ficou de pé, alisando seu vestido, logo o olhou com tranqüilidade.

— Você pode? — Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

Ele sorriu devagar.

— Não me desafie, Bella.

Ela levantou seus ombros com indiferença.

— Não me pressione, Edward. Desejo a ti, não a uma matilha de cães de caça. Toma isto como quer tomá-lo. E decide o que quer mais. Deixe-me saber quando resolver.

Vá com a sedução, pensou ela sarcasticamente.

Ele ficou lentamente de pé.

— Que demônios quer dizer com isso? — grunhiu ele.

— Quero dizer, Edward, que quando diz que me deseja sem todas essas advertências e predições, então pode me avisar. Eu me importo com você, e você sabe disso. Se não o fizesse, então estaria condenada se me apresentasse com sua arrogância, ou seu hábito de aparecer em minha casa antes da saída do sol por café. A pergunta é, por quanto tempo pode fazê-lo sem seus amigos?

Não lhe deu o tempo de responder. Saiu rapidamente do escritório, lutando contra o estremecimento de necessidade que corria por seu corpo, e a repentina tensão dos músculos de Edward como se dispuse-se a mover-se para ela. Se a desejava, sabia onde podia encontrá-la. Sozinho.

* * *

**N/T:Comentem o que acharam do capítulo**

**xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Ele a encontrou adormecida no sofá. Aqui era onde Isabella dormia a maior parte de suas noites, curvada sob uma manta ligeira, olhando a clarabóia sobre ela. Por isso Edward sabia, ela não tinha dormido em uma cama desde que tinha deixado Jacob anos atrás. Antes de sua morte. Antes que a verdade de seu abuso tivesse saído à luz. E Edward não o tivesse sabido se não tivesse passado aquela primeira semana depois da morte de seu irmão com ela.

Seus pesadelos a tinham humilhado, recordou ele. Tinham-no impressionado até o mais profundo de seu ser. Ele sabia que Jacob era diferente. Sabia que seu irmão possuía um lado frio, cruel, mas nunca tinha suspeitado as habituais ameaças com as que ele quase tinha destruído Isabella. Tanto que ela tinha estado em processo de divórcio quando ele morreu. Assombrava-o que não tivesse matado ao Jacob ela mesma.

Ele se ajoelhou ante o sofá, observando-a dormir. A manta cobria seus peitos e quadris, deixando suas largas pernas nuas. Ela estava tão nua como o pecado, deitada de barriga para cima, respirando profundamente enquanto sonhava. Uma camisa grande de homem estava estirada no chão ao lado do sofá, como se a tivesse deixado cair, descuidadamente, antes de deitar-se. A débil luz dos primeiros raios da manhã tocava sua delicada pele, como mel dourado, dando-o uma cor suave, luminescente.

Ela estava mais formosa agora do que tinha estado vestida de seda. E mais tentadora. Perguntou-se, se ela, saberia quanto o tentava?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Não era um homem estúpido. Tinha observado Isabella no casamento. Observou suas expressões, a curiosidade em seus olhos. Ela estava disposta, mas incerta. Necessitada, mas assustada. Era uma mulher que procurava um fim às necessidades que a atormentavam, uma mulher quase disposta a alcançá-las.

Quase. Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso. Não podia mandar em Bella. Não podia persuadi-la. Tinha que ser sua opção. Como poderia convencê-la a escolhê-lo?

Maldição. Enquanto ele a contemplava se assombrou, uma vez mais, pelo que sentia só em olhá-la. Como se apertava seu peito, endurecia seu pau, tinha emoções cobrando vida sem as quais, sabia, estaria muito mais cômodo. Ele não precisava amar a esta mulher. Ele não precisava estar atormentado com sua fera vontade, sua insaciável curiosidade e sua pronta boca. Mas ele o estava. Como o tinha estado desde antes da morte de seu irmão. Apaixonado por uma mulher que ele sabia que não deveria querer.

Ele bem podia ser um idiota. Podia estar cometendo o maior engano de sua vida. Observou-a dormir, encantado pela mudança de suas expressões, perguntando-se que sonhos enchiam sua cabeça. Era um pesadelo ou prazer sensual o que a tinha suspirando profundamente enquanto se movia sob a manta?

Sua garganta se apertou ante o pensamento de que os pesadelos pudessem visitá-la outra vez. Que o passado pudesse freqüentá-la com decisões e enganos que não eram deles. Ela estava muito disposta a tomar a culpa sobre seus frágeis ombros. Muito disposta a aceitar a culpa quando esta recaía em outros.

Ele levantou a mão, seus dedos tiraram um fio de seda de cabelo vermelho de sua bochecha ruborizada pelo sonho. Seus lábios se separaram. Curvas rosadas que ele podia imaginar muito bem movendo-se sob os seus, ou envolvendo a cabeça de seu pau. Ele fez uma careta, lutando contra um gemido por esse pensamento.

— Bella? —ele sussurrou suavemente seu nome. Um sussurro íntimo, suave, que desejou ter o direito de usar. Estava tomando aquele direito. Estava cansado de esperar.

O suave gemido de seus lábios pela perturbação o fez olhá-la divertido. Ela deve ter ficado acordada até tarde na noite anterior. Moveu-se outra vez, causando que a ligeira manta escorregasse das curvas de seus peitos. Seus mamilos estavam duros, pressionando com força contra o tecido. Em um se podia ver o contorno de um pequeno anel de ouro. A presença do anel no mamilo nunca deixava de fazer que seu pau se erguesse em uma resposta faminta. Ele olhou para baixo, vendo endurecerem-se lentamente os mamilos, engrossando-se enquanto ela tremia dentro do sonho no que estava imersa. Prazer sensual.

— Bella. Acorde. — Ele falou mais alto esta vez, tocando sua bochecha quando seus olhos se abriram.

Ela piscou durante um segundo, seu olhar sonolento ao princípio enquanto se enfocava nele. Um calor sensual iluminou seu olhar enquanto seus lábios se separavam pela surpresa, seus olhos se obscureceram com sonolenta sexualidade.

Ela se moveu preguiçosamente, inconsciente de que a manta se escorregou quando o fez, o bordo então caiu do anel que perfurava seu mamilo. Deus lhe ajudasse. Seu corpo inteiro se apertou. O ouro contra a escura auréola rosa, roçando o mamilo, proporcionando uma decadente tentação a seus famintos sentidos. Ele se perguntou se ela gemeria quando ele agarrasse o pequeno anel entre seus dentes e atirasse dele sensualmente.

— Acorde — ele colocou a manta sobre a curva de seus peitos. Fora da vista não era fora da mente, entretanto. — Temos que falar.

Ela piscou outra vez.

— Falar?

Seus sentidos adormecidos eram preguiçosos como o inferno, ele sabia. Isabella não saltava da cama. Ela parecia um gatinho, sonolento, estirando-se, acostumando-se à realidade antes de meter-se nela.

— Vamos, preguiçosa. O café deve ser preparado, e aí poderemos falar — ele espalmou sua coxa. Ele desejava espalmar algo mais em troca.

Ela franziu o cenho lentamente.

— Acredito que estava zangada comigo, não?

Sim, essa era sua Bella. De vivos olhos e impaciente por seguir.

— Estava-o? — ele manteve seu tom deliberadamente casual. — Bem, poderia chegar a estar mais zangada antes que a manhã acabe. Vamos, carinho, te levante e brilha.

Ele se levantou enquanto ela pensava nisso durante um minuto. Ela se esfregou os olhos e depois bocejou suavemente detrás de sua mão enquanto lutava por sentar-se. Deu-lhe outro minuto e então girou e se dirigiu rapidamente à cozinha pelo café.

— Ouça — sua voz ecoou pela casa só segundos antes que ela irrompesse na cozinha.

Ele a estava esperando. Encontrou-se com ela na mesa, pressionando suas costas contra uma cadeira para depois colocar uma taça frente a ela. O aroma do rico, aditivo café fumegou tentador sob seu pequeno e lindo nariz.

Ela ainda abotoava a camisa de homem extra-grande que tinha estado ao lado do sofá enquanto estava dormindo. Sua camisa. Seu corpo se esticou em reação ante o pensamento dela andando por aí com uma camisa que ele tinha esquecido aqui. Esta a tinha usado enquanto a ajudava a pintar um dos quartos. A pintura ainda a manchava.

— Ainda está em problemas — resmungou ela enquanto curvava os dedos ao redor da taça. — Por que diabos está aqui de todos os modos?

Descontente, sonolenta e recordando clara e exatamente por que estava zangada com ele, Edward pensou enquanto escondia seu sorriso. Não se preocupou muito pela ternura que apertou seu peito, entretanto. Maldição se ela não podia desarmá-lo tão rapidamente como podia excitá-lo.

— Porque está muito alegre pela manhã — ele sorriu enquanto levava sua própria xícara à mesa e se sentava frente a ela. — Meu pequeno raio de sol.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar que era tudo menos brilhante e ligeiro. Ele escondeu seu sorriso detrás da taça, olhando-a atentamente.

— Pare com essa merda, Edward — ela se passou os dedos pelo cabelo, enviando fios de seda flutuando detrás de seus ombros. — Me diga que demônios quer assim posso voltar a dormir.

Sim, essa era sua Bella. Tão doce e cortês que podia derreter o coração mais duro. Ela tinha o seu. Fazia anos. Mas não era seu coração o que necessitava alívio neste momento; era seu pau. Durante a larga noite, insone, ele tinha tomado várias decisões no que dizia respeito à Isabella. A primeira e mais importante era que ele estava cansado de esperar. Desejava-a com uma intensidade que confinava a obsessão e, por Deus, estava a ponto de fazer algo a respeito.

* * *

**Oie pessoal, desculpe a demora em postar o novo capitulo mas estava totalmente sem tempo, vou tentar postar mais um ainda nesta semana para compensar :D**

Oie** Nanda Meireles**

O proximo capitulo está aqui, depois de muita demora, eu sei rsrsrsrs

mas eu vou recompensar vocês

**Tete-Glauciele**

Ah, que bom que você está achando interessante, vai ficar mais ainda, se é que é possivel

**GabyTenorio**

Ah, feliz que você esteja gostando xDDD

**Taty**

pedido atendido, to postando mais :)

**Juh**

A primeira lemon está pertinho Juh, vai ser no capítulo 5, e vou te dizer uma coisa: é quente viu, e depois só fica pior.

**Ane**

Postando mais

**Laly**

É só pedir que eu posto rsrsrs

**Tamy**

Com que pessoas você nao está conseguindo entender a relação do Edward? Vou ver se posso te ajudar aqui. O Jacob é o irmão do Edward que morreu e que era casado com a Bella, o Jasper é o irmão Gemêo do Edward que é casado com a Elle, o Cole faz parte da fraternidade Os Troyanos com Edward e é amigo dele e a Tess é esposa do Cole. Se nao deu pra entender especifique mais sua pergunta para que eu possa te responder. E que bom que você está gostando! :)

**babiengelmann**

Vai ficar mais louco ainda, acredite rsrsrsrs

**Bella Brandon Cullen**

Valeu, fico muito feliz por você estar gostando =}

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo!**

**Comentem xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

O silêncio caiu entre eles enquanto Isabella lentamente lutava contra a sonolência que freqüentemente a fazia difícil despertar. Não era muito madrugadora. E se não estava confundida, ainda não tinha amanhecido. Teria jurado que tinha declarado sua aversão a levantar-se cedo.

Ela terminou a primeira xícara de café e se levantou da mesa para servir-se outra. Enquanto o fazia, precaveu-se de que Edward se levantava também. Deu uns passos para a entrada, suspirou, voltou-se e a olhou. Ela lutou por ignorar, o que o fazia sentir seu olhar.

— Quero foder-te como o demônio, Bella.

A suave e educada voz, rompeu o silêncio das primeiras horas da manhã e sua sonolência.

Isabella voltou a colocar a cafeteira sobre a mesa e tentou deter o tremor de suas mãos, segura de que não o tinha ouvido corretamente.

Piscou, contemplando a Edward em estado de choque. Apesar do encontro em seu escritório no dia anterior, apesar de saber que ele a desejava, não tinha esperado isto. Pelo menos não tão logo.

— Que romântico — soprou ela, jogando faíscas por sua atitude. — Deixa que me incline ante ti agora.

Edward, ficou simplesmente olhando-a tranqüilamente, pensativo, com esses profundos olhos verdes.

— Se desejava romance, escolheste a isca errada para consegui-lo - disse ele enquanto se apoiava contra a porta de entrada, olhando-a cautelosamente. — Seria um acerto benéfico para ambos. E certamente acabaria com esta frustração com a que lutamos com unhas e dentes. É estúpido brigar contra algo que ambos queremos.

Ela negou com a cabeça, consciente de que sua expressão devia ser cômica devido à incredulidade. Depois de seu enfrentamento no dia anterior, isto era a última coisa que tinha esperado.

— Edward, está bêbado? —perguntou finalmente, entrecerrando os olhos enquanto o olhava. Ele tinha aparecido algumas vezes, mais que um pouco depravado depois de uma festa a que tinha ido, mas nunca lhe havia dito nada assim de espantoso antes e certamente não tão cedo.

— Não, não estou bêbado — lhe disse franzindo ferozmente o cenho, seus brilhantes olhos verdes muito quentes, muito perigosamente sexy para a tranqüilidade de sua mente. — Vamos, Bella. Sabia que eu apareceria depois desse teu pequeno desafio.

Isabella sentiu como se ruborizava. Tinha-o esperado, mas não tão cedo ou com esta urgência.

Ela lambeu nervosamente seus lábios repentinamente secos, muito consciente de como ia vestida nesse momento. A camisa de homem era grande e a cobria completamente, mas estava totalmente nua debaixo ela.

— Talvez deveríamos falar deste tema mais tarde — Ela respirou fundo, lutando por manter a calma. — Já sabe, quando tiver recuperado a prudência outra vez. E eu esteja acordada.

Seu cenho franzido se pronunciou mais.

— Estou completamente calmo, da mesma maneira que estou absolutamente consciente de que está nua debaixo dessa maldita camisa, e de que esse fodido anel que leva no mamilo me está deixando louco. Como também sou consciente de muitas coisas mais, Bella. Por que demônios está tão assustada? Disse que me queria, pois aqui estou.

Sua cara se ruborizou. Perguntava-se sobre o que ele pensaria do pequeno anel que perfurava seus clitóris também. Ou da tatuagem que se estendia por suas costas. Não era tão pouco atrevida como ele pensava. Acreditava que era muito tímida, muito assustada para aceitar as coisas que ele queria dela. O tinha demonstrado antes que ela conhecesse o Jacob. E para ser honesta, não tinha acreditado em si mesma. Maldita seja, ela tinha estado aterrorizada. Mas nunca lhe tinha dado a oportunidade de tentá-lo.

Enfureceu-se ante esse pensamento.

— Não tenho medo de nada — disse ela furiosa. — Mas quem diz que quero ter sexo contigo agora? Nem que fosse o único homem na Terra, Edward.

Uma má pergunta. Com um sensual sorriso sua expressão tomou uma sensualidade ameaçadora que provocou que sua vagina se apertasse pela excitação. Desejava com toda sua alma que ele não a olhasse assim.

— Seus mamilos se endureceram — disse suavemente ele, olhando fixamente seus seios.

Ela ficou sem fôlego. Seus mamilos estavam duros e doloridos, como sempre ficavam quando ele estava perto.

— Isso não significa nada — lhe disse ela desesperadamente. — A casa esta fria.

— Sua xoxota está molhada — suas francas e literais palavras, fizeram que seus olhos se abrissem de par em par pelo assombro.

— Não o está — mentiu ela entre dentes. — Vá embora, Edward. Esta conversa já acabou.

Mas sua xoxota estava molhada. Molhada, quente e suplicante, insistindo-a a abrir suas pernas e lhe rogar que a fodesse. Que a fodesse dura e profundamente até que a aliviasse da abrasadora tortura de excitação que ela sofria. Tinha que livrar-se dele antes que fizesse precisamente isso.

— Não penso fazê-lo. — Bloqueou a saída antes que ela pudesse sair da habitação.

Seu corpo, alto e musculoso, ficou frente a ela antes de alcançar a entrada. Isabella se deteve tremendo, com o que, esperava, fora cólera.

— Ontem à noite tomei uma decisão sobre nossa situação, neném. Acredito que tem razão; não é necessário que te advirta. Conhece todos os fatos de minha vida, e evidentemente está disposta a te arriscar. Tomei outra decisão — disse brandamente, movendo-a até que suas costas se apoiou contra a parede e seu corpo pôde apertar-se contra o dela acaloradamente.

Agarrando-a pelos quadris, sua grossa e quente ereção se moveu contra seu estômago enquanto se acerrava a ela.

— O que decidiste? — ofegou ela, excitada.

— Que talvez necessite que te fodam tanto como eu desejo foder-te — disse ele brandamente.

— Nego-me — espetou ela. — Assim já pode trocar de idéia. —Ele pressionou seus quadris contra os dela, fazendo que suas pernas tremessem como se fossem de manteiga. OH Senhor, seu pau estava tão duro, tão quente, inclusive através de suas calças.

— Sabe, Edward, há coisas que se dizem para seduzir. E outras para se apaixonar. Recorda o conceito, não? — Recordou-lhe ofegante. Seguro que o fazia. Tinha-o visto praticá-lo com muitas mulheres.

— Quer ser seduzida, Bella? Quer se apaixonar? Mostre-me como fazê-lo, neném. Porque agora em tudo o que posso pensar é em todos os anos que esperei para te tocar. E estou malditamente cansado de esperar e de ser paciente.

Como ela. Mas antes morreria a ter que tolerar a sua atitude autoritária.

— Deus. Tem de ser tão arrogante? Estive muito bem sem ti, assim esquece-o — Empurrou seu musculoso peito, mas ele não se moveu.

— Está segura? — perguntou-lhe suavemente. — Deixa que te diga o que quero fazer, antes de me dizer que não.

— Já ouvi falar de seus joguinhos — lhe disse, agora estava realmente zangada. — Creio que Jacob estava mais que disposto a me contar isso

Oh sim, seu marido, o bastardo, deleitou-se lhe narrando às proezas sexuais de seu irmão mais velho. Ele tinha tomado algo que pensou que Edward queria. Tinha-lhe mentido, tinha-a enganado, e tinha estado condenadamente perto de destruir sua vida.

— Sei o que Jacob te contou — disse ele, sua voz era tão cálida, que a fazia desejar. — Sabia que ofereceu me deixar foder-te, Bella? Contou-te como queria eu te atar, espalmar esse seu cuzinho perfeito, e depois penetrá-lo até que gritasse de prazer? Comentou-te alguma vez quantas vezes me ofereceu essa possibilidade?

Um tremor atravessou todo seu corpo. Meses depois de casar-se com ela, Jacob tinha se recusado a tocá-la, tinha se recusado a tomá-la de qualquer modo. Ele tinha levado a cabo o que se propôs. Tinha tomado à mulher que Edward tinha desejado, e nunca deixou acontecer à oportunidade de recordar-lhe. Envergonhou-se ao compreender que tinha jogado com o Edward também. Teria-lhe contado a seu irmão seu mais revelador segredo? O fato de que ele tivesse ouvido por acaso que lhe tinha comentado a Rosalie o facilmente que se teria rendido a ele? E que lamentava não ter tido a possibilidade?

—Te acalme — sussurrou ele quando ela começou a tremer contra seu corpo.

— Que mais? — conseguiu ofegar ela. — Que mais te disse?

Ele franziu o cenho.

A respiração era difícil. Deus, isto não podia estar acontecendo.

— Me solte — Ela o empurrou com mais força, muito zangada para surpreender-se quando ele deu um passo para trás. Logo ficou sem fôlego quando a agarrou pelo braço e a arrastou à sala de estar.

— Maldição, Edward, deixa de me maltratar — lhe pediu ela, furiosa quando ele a fez girar antes de liberá-la.

— Te tire a camisa — grunhiu ele, sua voz tinha um tom enigmaticamente perigoso.

Isabella sentiu como se umedecia entre as pernas, seus mamilos se endureceram quando ele os percorreu outra vez com o olhar.

— Isso já foi longe demais Edward — Negando-se ao desejo de fazer exatamente o que lhe ordenava. Maldita seja, não deveria excitar-se tanto ante sua autoridade. Sua vagina não deveria arder pelo desejo, nem seu corpo deveria estar tão desesperado por que ele a tocasse.

As mãos dele foram a sua camisa. Ela observou, quase gemendo enquanto ele rapidamente a tirava de sua calça e começava a desabotoá-la.

— Tire-lhe isso ou a rasgarei. Será o melhor. Quando te levar à cama quero-te nua, coberta só por minhas carícias.

Ela se estremeceu, a umidade se deslizava traiçoeiramente de sua vagina, espessa e quente, preparando-a.

— O que passa contigo? — sussurrou ela sem fôlego quando ele arrancou a camisa de seus ombros e a deixou cair descuidadamente ao chão.

Seus olhos ardiam de desejo agora, enquanto a olhava.

— Tire a camisa, Isabella — disse com voz áspera. — Não faça que lhe repita isso outra vez, porque prometo que não vai gostar das conseqüências.

— Vai me violar? — perguntou ela, embora sabia que se a tocasse, cederia voluntariamente.

Ele sorriu. Com um lento e erótico movimento de seus lábios que a deixaram sem respiração.

— Seria violação, neném? — perguntou-lhe, com um suave tom de suficiência. — Não acredito. Sei que sua buceta está já preparada, gotejando por sua perna. Acredito que necessita que lhe façam isso rápido, duro e com rudeza. E estou mais que preparado a lhe dar isso.

Isabella sentiu que o sangue rugia por suas veias. A luxúria, quente e aditiva, pareceu flutuar no ar com um aroma picante, jogando vapor entre eles. O desejo carnal encheu a expressão de Edward e se mostrava em cada linha e em cada músculo de seu corpo. Um rápido olhar entre suas pernas mostrou uma enorme protuberância que fez que sua boca se secasse. Duro, rápido e rude. As palavras fizeram que sua vagina se estremecesse, empapando-a pelo desejo. Ele não tinha nem idéia de quanto o queria realmente, necessitava-o, ansiava-o. A ele.

Ele estendeu suas mãos, e antes que ela pudesse evitá-lo, agarrou a camisa, puxando-a até que os botões se soltassem em todas as direções e a deixou nua ante seu fixo olhar. Ofegando, Isabella retrocedeu. Seus olhos se abriram de par em par, seu corpo ardia tão profundamente que a aterrorizou.

— Deus meu — Sua voz ficou estrangulada quando cravou o olhar em suas coxas, nos nus contornos de sua vagina e no aro de ouro que perfurava seus clitóris. — Filha da puta, Bella. Pode haver algo mais sexy que esse aro? Não posso esperar a ver o que te provoca quando o tiver em minha boca.

Seu clitóris palpitou, sua matriz se contraiu com tal força que a deixou sem fôlego, assustada pela força de sua excitação. Antes que pudesse mudar de opinião saiu correndo Enrodilhando-se, correu a toda velocidade para o andar superior, consciente de que ele a seguia de perto.

O fôlego saía desesperadamente de seu peito enquanto subia até a duvidosa segurança de seu quarto. Poderia encerrar-se com chave, e inundar-se em uma banheira cheia de água fria. Certamente isso esfriaria a luxúria que atravessava seu corpo.

Apanhou-a na porta. Um braço rodeou sua cintura enquanto o outro fechava de repente a porta detrás deles. Edward a sustentou sem esforço algum, ignorando o esforço que ela fazia para resistir a ele, arrancou a camisa de seu corpo, logo lhe permitiu abandonar seus braços.

— Bastardo! — voltou-se para ele, desejando estar tão zangada como aparentava.

Os lábios dele se torceram em um sorriso.

— Não ouvi sair à palavra "Não" de seus lábios, Bella —grunhiu ele, suas mãos foram aos botões de sua calça. — Se dizer não eu a deixo. Vamos, neném, eu a desafio.

Enquanto o contemplava em estado de choque, ele tirou o resto de sua roupa. Erguido diante ela, majestosamente nu, seu pênis se sobressaindo de seu corpo duro e grosso pelo desejo. Isabella ficou sem fôlego. Ele era puro músculo e ansiosa luxúria.

— Isto é loucura — ofegou ela, seus peitos se voltaram pesados enquanto ele olhava fixamente seus mamilos endurecidos com intensa sexualidade.

Ela poderia sentir o peso do aro em seu mamilo e seus clitóris, roçando-a sensivelmente em cada zona.

— Não, esperar tanto tempo é que foi uma loucura — grunhiu ele. — Esperar que você esquecesse a estupidez de Jacob e ver como te desejava desesperadamente foi uma loucura. Mas me tornei condenadamente ardiloso e estou a ponto de fazer algo ao respeito agora.

— E se eu não querer? — perguntou ela desesperadamente. Como se isso fosse possível.

— OH, quer — lhe disse ele, aproximando-se com passo majestoso enquanto ela retrocedia. — Essa bonita e nua buceta que tem, brilhando pelos fluxos vaginais, não diz o mesmo. E estarei mais que feliz de lhe dar isso

Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, mas maldita seja, não deveria estar tão seguro de si mesmo.

— Deveria esperar até que te ofereça — disse ela, tratando de burlar-se.

Ele riu. A vibração baixa e profunda de sua risada atravessou sua vagina. Demônios, pensou ela, era um caso perdido. Retrocedeu quando ele tentou aproximar-se, só para se chocar contra a cama. Ele se deteve, a poucos centímetros dela, olhando-a com um lascivo e carnal olhar enquanto a rodeava. Seus olhos se abriram completamente quando viu as meias de seda que ele tinha em sua mão. Meias que ela não tinha deixado ali no dia anterior depois de tirar-lhe.

Isabella tragou com dificuldade. Tinha medo do que podia estar passando pela mente dele nesse momento.

— Deite-se — ordenou ele bruscamente.

Olhou-o com os olhos entrecerrados. O sangue percorria seu corpo velozmente, pelo desejo e pela proibitiva potência de seu desejo.

— Me obrigue — grunhiu ela. Não estava de humor para submeter-se a nada.

OH OH. A satisfação iluminou seus olhos com um resplendor de luxúria tão intensa que quase a queimava.

— Posso lhe fazê-lo - Assegurou, a excitação de sua voz era muito atrativa. — Mas nunca te jogará atrás, Bella. Uma vez saboreie o proibido, necessitará mais.

E ele era proibido. Olhou-o, com um terror sensual que a atravessava em ondas Poderia ela dirigi-lo? Sempre tinha sabido que não poderia, assim, que demônios por volta dela agora?

Quando ela o olhou, separou-se dela abruptamente, dirigindo-se rapidamente para seu armário. Os olhos do Isabella se abriram quando ele começou a abrir as gavetas, um após o outro, até que encontrou o que procurava. Ficou sem fôlego quando retornou a ela, com outro par de meias na mão.

Ela tragou com dificuldade.

— Deite-se na cama — voltou a lhe ordenar.

— Como já te disse antes; terá que me obrigar — se preparou para resistir a ele.

Sua buceta ardia, queimando-a com o desejo. A necessidade sexual enchia sua expressão, seus olhos faiscavam enquanto calibrava seu estado de humor. Então, ele sorriu outra vez.

Isabella se apartou rapidamente da cama. Antes se condenaria que fazer-lhe fácil. Mas temia que não houvesse resistência. Seus braços a rodearam, seu corpo mais pesado e musculoso a controlou com facilidade quando tentou resistir. Chutou-o, ofegando enquanto suas mãos se agarravam a seus duros braços que rodeavam sua cintura enquanto a empurravam para a cama.

Ela amaldiçoou; Edward só riu entre dentes. Ele a lançou à cama, esquivando seus punhos e seus poucos entusiasmados golpes enquanto ele sujeitava primeiro uma mão e logo a outra às barras metálicas da cabeceira com as sedosas meias. Quando o conseguiu, moveu-se a seus pés.

Quando ele terminou, ambos respiravam com dificuldade, enchendo o quarto com o cheiro da primitiva necessidade sexual. Então se separou dela, agarrando com uma mão seu pau, massageando-o enquanto a observava.

— Sonhei com isto — grunhiu ele. — Te vendo aberta ante mim, incapaz de lutar contra mim, incapaz de me negar.

— Pervertido — grunhiu ela.

Ele riu entre dentes.

— Ninfomaníaca. Você adora isto, Bella. Sua buceta está tão quente e molhada que acredito ver sair vapor dela.

* * *

Bom, dessa vez nao demorou tanto assim, espero que gostem do capitulo ;)

**_Stapani rs._**

todas querem um Edward assim *suspirando*

o.0 q isso, nao tem necessidade de agressôes fisicas nao, pode deixar que nao vou demorar tanto assim mais nao, fica tranquila rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

**Dessa vez teve só uma review *triste* espero mais para postar o proximo capitulo que é tao esperado.**

**beijos**


End file.
